


Concentrate

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: Él decide que pueden tomarlo lentamente y comienza a acariciarte, sabe tan bien como tu que va a terminar dentro tuyo nuevamente pero no lo apresura, disfruta de unas largas preliminares antes de pedirte explícitamente que lo montes, antes de cederte el control del placer de ambos.





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> Lleva el nombre de la canción que escuchaba mientras escribía TMYLM

Calor… Tu temperatura sube gradualmente, tu respiración se torna pesada, errática; lo sientes acercarse, acaricia la sensible piel de tus brazos lentamente, el tacto de sus dedos en tu cuerpo deja una sensación hormigueante y cálida; cierra las esposas alrededor de tus muñecas y posa sus manos en tu espalda, las deja viajar libremente serpenteando hacia tus nalgas y las aprieta, sientes la desesperación crecer dentro de ti: deseas tocarlo pero él se ha encargado de impedirlo. Besa tu espalda, sientes la suave caricia de sus labios por tu columna, tu cuerpo se relaja lentamente, abandonándose a sus cuidados; sientes la cálida humedad entre tus piernas cuando su magia te lubrica, su cuerpo te excita, su aroma te descontrola: manzanas y humo, parecen encender una parte primitiva de tu cerebro donde solamente vive él, dónde siempre se ha encontrado y que te consume lentamente; él te voltea, sus esmeraldas se fijan en tus tormentas, retira un mechón de tu platinado cabello de tu rostro, recorre con la punta de sus dedos tus labios y te besa robándote el aliento, su lengua juguetea con la tuya, su saliva se mezcla, su boca viaja por tu mandíbula, hacia tu cuello y tu clavícula besando y mordiendo la sensible piel; reparte más besos en tu torso, su lengua juguetea con tus tetillas, descubre sus dientes y muerde ligeramente arrancándote un suspiro más no se entretiene demasiado, sus labios bajan por tu abdomen perdiéndose en el vello que rodea tu miembro, sientes su respiración, su cálido aliento hace cosquillear tu piel; su lengua sale y lame tentativamente la base, sube lamiendo hasta la punta y te toma dentro de su boca, te devora con avidez, su lengua recorre toda la extensión de tu duro miembro, te chupa; sientes la humedad de su boca, los movimientos serpenteantes de su lengua e incluso ligeros mordiscos. Deseas gritar, tus cuerdas vocales lanzan gemidos al aire y tus manos se retuercen desesperadas por liberarse y poderlo tocar; te incorporas un poco hasta sentarte en la cama, su mirada se conecta con la tuya: plata contra esmeralda, te sonríe coqueto aún contigo en su boca, continúa con su labor sin despegar la mirada de ti, observa tus reacciones y se deleita con ellas, te tienta. Una de sus manos baja por su cuerpo desnudo, está tan duro como tú; muerdes tus labios cuando lo ves tomarse con decisión y comenzar a masturbarse ante tu atenta mirada, te está provocando, sabe lo debilitado que estás y lo utiliza en tu contra.  
Tus manos luchan por liberarse pero tu concentración se pierde al sentir la humedad de su boca sobre ti, suelta gemidos ligeros cuya vibración sientes en tu miembro, estás al borde y él te niega el orgasmo bajando el ritmo; sigue masturbándose para ti, chupando tu polla y gimiendo, volviéndote loco gradualmente. Te lleva al borde una y otra vez, estás tan duro que duele y casi ruegas que te deje terminar pero solo casi: los Malfoy no ruegan; no sabes cómo hilaste ese pensamiento, quizás la fuerza de la costumbre, pero es lo único que te impide pedirle a gemidos que te deje terminar.  
Sus gemidos son como música para tus oídos y mezclados con los tuyos… por Morgana que no existe mejor sonido que ese, sabes que no va a soltarte, que ésta noche le perteneces por completo y que hará contigo lo que sea que desee porque así lo han acordado pero eso no te impide desear tocarlo y hacerlo tuyo; sientes la imposible dureza de tu miembro y sabes que una vez más estás al borde pero ésta vez algo es distinto: su respiración es tan pesada como la tuya, la vibración de sus gemidos aumenta a la par que el movimiento de su boca, sientes como tu cuerpo se tensa por completo para relajarse al segundo siguente cuando terminas en su boca, sus cuerdas emiten un gruñido bajo mientras traga tu semilla y explota en su propia mano ante tus ojos, un deseo casi salvaje se apodera de ti y sólo puedes pensar en limpiar los restos de su orgasmo con tu lengua, examinas su cuerpo, su piel dorada, perlada de sudor contrasta con la tuya tan pálida, sus músculos marcados ligeramente por el quidditch, tus ojos se ven atrapados siguiendo el oscuro vello que baja desde su ombligo y rodea su miembro: es grande, con solo verlo se te hace agua la boca, no entiendes ese voraz apetito que llega a ti pero deseas saborearlo, tenerlo entre tus labios, degustar el salino sabor de su cuerpo; como si leyera tus pensamientos te obliga a acostarte de nuevo, sus rodillas a cada lado de tus hombros, su gruesa y aún dura polla balanceándose hipnóticamente frente a tu rostro. Obedeciendo a tu instinto abres la boca y lo dejas entrar en ella, sus magias danzan en la habitación y la temperatura sube lentamente; subes la mirada para poder apreciar su rostro, los gestos y las reacciones que arrancas de su cuerpo y piensas que no podría verse mejor: su cabello está hecho un desastre, casi ha cubierto la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en la frente, los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente abiertos soltando gemidos cada vez que chupas o lames.  
Puede utilizarte del modo en que quiera: esa sumisión te hace bien, por irónico que parezca estar sometido a sus deseos, preocuparte por su placer te hace sentir en control, poderoso e invencible; tu magia se eleva, crece y captura la suya rodeándola, consumiéndola mientras lo único que puedes hacer tú es lamerlo como si de ello dependiera tu vida, en tu cabeza solo hay una única idea dando vueltas: quieres que termine en tu boca, deseas saborear su semen, sentirlo cálido en tu lengua y bajando por tu garganta pero el te arrebata ese deseo cuando se aleja; lo sentiste endurecerse dentro y sabes que estaba a punto de descargarse profundo en tu garganta, no puedes evitar la decepción e inconformidad que crece en ti pero callas: así lo han acordado, esa noche eres su esclavo, las cosas se harán a su modo y a su ritmo y, aunque te desesperes un poco, planeas mantener esa promesa.  
Parece tener una especie de fetiche con tu espalda y con tu trasero porque te voltea nuevamente y levanta tus caderas; tu pecho y rostro descansan sobre el colchón, algo de tu cabello cubre tu rostro pero lo único que te importa ahora son sus manos en tu cuerpo. No te diste cuenta pero su magia te preparó para él, la humedad en tu entrada y la facilidad con que se desliza en tu interior te hacen notarlo, gimes sin poder ni querer evitarlo cuando lo sientes llegar profundo, sus manos se aferran a tus caderas y dejan sus marcas en tu pálida piel, tus manos siguen luchando por liberarse más la sensación de tenerlo dentro tuyo impide que puedas concentrarte lo suficiente para desaparecer las esposas, el movimiento lento y constante que ha adoptado envía descargas eléctricas por tu columna, no puedes callar tus gemidos que se convierten en gritos cuando encuentra ese punto dentro de ti que te hace ver estrellas, avergonzado por lo sensible que estás tratas de retener los gritos en tu garganta, sus embestidas se vuelven feroces cuando lo nota.

-Grita- suelta en un susurro agresivo- grita para mí, necesito escucharte- Estás sudando y eso lo excita, parece activar una zona en su cerebro que lo vuelve salvaje y posesivo; tira de tu cabello con fuerza levantando tu rostro de la cama mueve sus caderas, no puedes más que obedecerlo, de tu garganta escapan gritos de éxtasis rogando por más, gimiendo su nombre y jurando que lo matarás si se le ocurre detenerse.

Él mismo desaparece las esposas para después tomarte por el cuello, tu espalda pegada a su pecho, sus labios en tu oído regalandote más música de sus cuerdas, su respiración entrecortada mientras su pelvis rebota contra tus nalgas y te embiste con decisión aumentando el ritmo; el aire comienza a faltarte, te sientes mareado pero vivo, vivo en verdad entre sus brazos con su mano en tu garganta, sus dedos presionando con la suficiente fuerza para excitarte, hacerte sentir más sumiso aún y no dañarte. Sus dientes dejan marcas en tus hombros, su mano libre te estimula, te toma con firmeza y te masturba, susurra en tu oído lo mucho que le gustas, te culpa del comportamiento que tiene en ese momento, te dice que si no fueras tú, que si hubiera algo diferente en ti no lo provocarías de ese modo, te dice que tu cuerpo lo descontrola, que tu aroma lo hipnotiza y que eres su perdición, lo único que puedes hacer es gemir, mover tus caderas y gemir su nombre, rogarle que termine dentro tuyo y recordarle que puede hacer contigo lo que desee; explotas, la suma de todas las sensaciones te hace terminar en su mano al tiempo que él lo hace dentro tuyo mordiendo tu hombro para evitar gritar; tu semen mancha las sábanas pero eso poco importa, has terminado dos veces y aún deseas más, no sabes cómo es posible que sigas tan duro, no lo entiendes pero aún lo deseas, sientes como abandona tu cuerpo, hace que te recuestes nuevamente y se abraza a ti; aún está duro, no tanto como al inicio pero puedes sentirlo, sonríes, eso ayuda a tu ego pues confirma todo lo que te dijo, te hace notar que no solo fue el calor del momento sino que es verdad, que tu, todo lo que te conforma incluyendo tu a veces insufrible personalidad, lo enamoras, lo enciendes, que tienes poder sobre él porque ama cada parte de ti así como el tiene poder sobre ti por la misma razón.  
Él decide que pueden tomarlo lentamente y comienza a acariciarte, sabe tan bien como tu que va a terminar dentro tuyo nuevamente pero no lo apresura, disfruta de unas largas preliminares antes de pedirte explícitamente que lo montes, antes de cederte el control del placer de ambos. Lo guías dentro tuyo mientras él sonríe.

-Me gusta cuando tú lo haces- dice como si fuera un secreto vergonzoso- me excita bastante que seas tú quien me guía dentro.

Suspira audiblemente cuando te empalas por completo, juras que incluso ronronea y comienzas a moverte, sientes su cuerpo tenso y él te pide que esperes, te preocupa que hayas podido lastimarlo pero cuando te dice que va a gritar si continúas moviéndote de esa forma sonríes cual gato de Cheshire y continúas ignorando por completo sus peticiones, negándote abiertamente a detenerte porque tú también lo estás disfrutando, otra vez ha encontrado tu punto de placer, sientes tus nervios despertar con cada golpe y te abandonas al placer. Sus dedos rodean tu cuello una vez más presionando ligeramente, el aire apenas llega a tus pulmones lo que hace que tu corazón se acelere; lo sientes dentro tuyo, su pene golpea con firmeza siguiendo un ritmo lento mientras te estimula con su mano libre, todo se mezcla: esa sensación de que estás justo al borde entre la vida y la muerte, la confianza que le tienes a sus manos, a su fuerza, las certeras embestidas de su miembro, todo se junta y te hace vibrar, tus células despiertan maravilladas ante tal demostración de habilidad, tu cuerpo suda y tu aroma se mezcla con el suyo, latigazos de placer viajan desde tu entrepierna hacia tu columna y por todo tu cuerpo despertándolo.

-Dime de quién eres- exige en un susurro- a quién le perteneces, dilo.

Rugidos salen de su garganta, gemidos dulces que encienden tu pasión mientras lo montas, tus nalgas golpeando sus muslos creando un sonido de choque que solo logra lubricarte más, sentirlo duro dentro de ti te está volviendo loco.

-Tuyo- logras musitar aún con su mano en tu garganta- tuyo, soy tuyo.

Cuando creías tener control de la situación él mueve sus caderas y llega más profundo dentro de ti, ambos sueltan un gemido profundo, un ronroneo complacido, te da una nalgada dejando tu piel rojiza y la sensación de ardor en aquella zona, un latigazo de placer se extiende por tu cuerpo, repite la acción, te toma por las caderas y te indica el ritmo que desea.

-Eres mío-gruñe- y ¿Sabes qué? Yo soy tuyo- sus palabras entrecortadas por las sensaciones que le provocas- Solo tu me pones así- te embiste con fuerza haciendo énfasis a sus palabras- así de duro- repite el movimiento y sueltas un gemido, tus uñas se clavan en su pecho- solo tu me excitas de este modo… dime a quién le pertenezco- exige

-A mí- susurras, tus manos viajan hasta su cuello e imitas su acción pasada, tus dedos se cierran en su garganta y sientes el poder fluyendo de él hacia ti.

Aceleras el ritmo, él lo imita con su mano y comienzas a gritar, aumentas la presión de tus dedos en su garganta.

-Di mi nombre- exiges - dilo, di mi nombre.

-Draco- gime, sus gemidos tienen un tono profundo que te hace derretirte.

-Harry- imitas, sueltas su cuello y rasguñas su pecho mientras sigues repitiendo su nombre y lo escuchas decir el tuyo una y otra vez.

Sus aromas se mezclan, sus corazones corren al mismo ritmo; estás cerca, añades fuerza a tus movimientos, te aferras a tu orgasmo y te derramas sobre él gritando su nombre y recordándole que le perteneces, te sigues moviendo ansioso esperando recibir nuevamente su cálida semilla dentro tuyo, sus manos presionan tus caderas, se aferran a tu piel cuando termina, te dejas caer sobre él y te abraza, ambos sonríen como bobos y se abandonan al sueño que poco a poco cae sobre ustedes.

Si… pueden tomarlo lentamente, mañana será otro día y entonces podrás pintar su cuerpo con tus labios como él lo ha hecho hoy con el tuyo.


End file.
